Users of electronic devices, such as mobile telephones and tablet computers, may wish to obtain access to information. For instance they may wish to obtain information about the surroundings they are in or they may wish to obtain information about a place or location that they are considering visiting.
It is useful to enable the users of such devices to access the information easily.